macrossrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
PROVIDER-CLASS REPLENISHMENT AND MANUFACTURING SHIP
=''PROVIDER''-CLASS REPLENISHMENT AND MANUFACTURING SHIP= RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND The Megaroad01 colony fleet launched in 2012 for the Galactic core. While the Megaroad was able to grow enough food in their hydroponics gardens to feed the colonists, the Megaroad did not have any manufacturing capabilities. Maintenance and repair is a major problem facing the UN Spacy long range colony missions. Carrying a large enough supply of spare parts for all mecha and starships in a colony mission was unfeasible, so the UN Spacy needed to come up with a way for fleets to manufacture and store their own parts and supplies while light years away from the nearest supply depot. The UN Spacy decided to use the hulls of several Quiltra Queleual transport it create a manufacturing ship capable of supporting a Megaroad Colony fleet. These ships, known as the Provider class, had their upper two decks converted into comfortable micron sized housing areas. Their middle decks were dedicated to stores and prefabricated parts, and their lower decks contained a complete manufacturing facility based on technology recovered from the Protoculture factory satellite captured by the UN Spacy in October 2011. The automated factory can manufacture almost any component, from miniaturized microchips to complete mecha. The factory can even manufacture from scratch small starships such as the Northampton-class stealth frigate. However this process usually takes several months. The Provider is of course capable of conducting routine repair and maintenance on starships as well to prolong their active lifespan. The Providers are also capable of developing new products and weapons. It is here aboard these giant vessels that the research and development needs of the Fleet are met. These hotbeds of invention, alteration and reverse engineering are where the Albert Einstein's and Stephen Hawking's of the 21st Century work. All manner of things that the Fleet might need are developed here, and in the event of the Fleet locating unknown mecha or Protoculture artifacts it is here that they would be brought for investigation. The crew complement of the ship includes a trained engineering staff of over 500 along with the most advanced CADAM (computer-aided design and manufacturing) systems available to the UN Spacy. In addition Providers usually maintain constant contact with other colony missions as well as UN Spacy headquarters via the Galaxy Network communications net, allowing new designs to be quickly disseminated across the UN Spacy fleet as they are developed. This permits even the most distant colony missions to keep their equipment and mecha up to date with the latest technology available. The Provider-class retains the majority of the weapon systems of the Quiltra Queleual-class. In addition, she is assigned several squadrons of variable fighters and power armor units. The number of mecha is vastly reduced from the Quiltra Queleual, ''as most of the internal space is taken up with manufacturing factories. The ship usually remains close of the center of the colonization fleet for protection. ''Provider-class ships were launched until 2030 with the Three Star Mobile Manufacturing Platform replaced them. They continue to support those Megaroad colonization fleets that are still seeking planets to settle. RPG STATS: Government: New Unity Government (Earth) Ship Type: Long Distance Replenishment and Manufacturing Ship Class: Provider Class Manufacturer: ORTEC Company/Three Star Heavy Industries/UN Spacy Crew: 5300 total (2100 full-sized Zentran) Ships Crew: 2750 (950 full-sized Zentran) Engineers: 500 (75 full-sized Zentran) Technicians: 1735 (850 full-sized Zentran) VF Pilots: 120 Zentraedi Battle Pod and Power Armor Pilots: 225 Operational Deployment: 2012 Notable Ships of Class: UNS Provider (launched 2012, disappeared near center of galaxy in 2016. Fate unknown.) UNS Extender (launched 2014, attached to Megaroad 02 Colony Fleet) UNS Supplier (launched 2014, attached to Megaroad 03 Colony Fleet) UNS Rainbow (launched 2017, attached to Megaroad 08 Colony Fleet) MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Body 200,000 (2) Main Engines (2) 50,000 each (2) Secondary Engines (2) 10,500 each Particle Beam Cannons (6) 800 each Retractable Laser Turrets (48) 150 each Retractable Long Missile Turrets (16) 100 each Retractable Rang Missile Turrets (55) 100 each Guidance Thrusters (30) 400 each Airlocks/Access Hatches (50) 500 each Outer Hull (per 40ft area) 300 Interior walls (per 20ft) 150 (3) Pin Point Barriers (4) 5,000 each NOTES: #Depleting the MDC of the main body will put the Ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. #Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash (destruction of the main engines will render the antigravity system useless due to loss of power). #The Pinpoint Barriers regenerate at a rate of 1,250 MD per second (2,500 MD per melee round). If destroyed, a barrier will completely regenerate within four seconds (2 melee rounds). See the Pinpoint Barrier System entry for details. SPEEDS: Speed (Sublight): 0.16 speed of light (25,600 miles per second) Speed (Auxiliary Drives): Mach 3 Space Fold: Range Unlimited (1 light year every 6 minutes) Planet bound: Designed to land in a planetary ocean when necessary but not designed to maneuver in an atmosphere. The Provider-class vessels are NOT designed to land on the ground. If they do so the landing will inflict 3D6x1000 MD damage to the main body of the spacecraft. Maximum' Range': Unlimited (estimated 30 year life span) STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 9840 feet (3000 m) Height: 660 m Width: 680 m Weight: 150,000,000 tons (standard) Power System: '''Workl-Quatafilla Main reactor '''Fold System: Workl-Quatafilla Advanced Fold Cluster Sublight Drive: Workl-Quatafilla Macro Nozzle Cluster Gravity Control System: Geteulmaqulla-Zollia Gravity Control System Auxiliary Engine: Workl-Quatafilla Nuclear Pulse Rocket Motor Cluster Sensor System: Spoltra-Shifd Standard Tracking Cluster WEAPON SYSTEMS: #'Main Cannon/Particle Beam Cannons' (6) Although not the most powerful weapon on the ship, the main laser cannons represent a large portion of the ship's firepower. Located at the very front of the ship, the cannons are well protected by the hull of the ship, and without careful observation, the weapons' ports can be easily missed, at least until they fire. #*Range: 100 miles (160.9 km) underwater, 200 miles (321.9 km) through an atmosphere, and 100,000 miles in space. #*Damage: 3D8x1000 M.D. per single blast. #*Rate of Fire: Each cannon can fire once per melee. #*Payload: Effectively unlimited #'Retractable Laser Turrets (48)' The Lasers Turrets are located in batteries along the all sides of ships and are used as anti-mecha and small anti-ship weapons. They are not very powerful, but if fired in large numbers they can be devastating. Six turrets are located on the top of the ship, eight turrets are located on each side of the ship, four turrets are located on the bottom of the ship, and ten turrets are on the front of the ship. #*Range: 1584' (956.6 m) underwater, 3168' (956.6 m) through an atmosphere, and 60 miles (96.6 km) in space. #*Damage: 2D6x10 M.D. per single blast. #*Rate of Fire: Each cannon can fire four times per melee, but they must fire in a volley of at least three cannons. #*Payload: Effectively unlimited #'Retractable Long Range Missile Turrets (15)' These are very similar to the Retractable Laser Turrets, except they fire missiles instead of laser beams. They can use several different types of warheads according to the mission at hand, but they are usually configured to be anti-spaceship missiles with the heaviest warheads available. 12 turrets are located on the top of the ship, 24 turrets are located on the each side of the ship, and 10 turrets are located on the bottom of the ship. #*Missile Design: SAA-1 Granite (Gliquoun Touwhaug) Long Range Missile #*Missile Type: Any available type #*Missile Guidance Systems: Select any three available guidance systems. #*Missile Warhead: Any available type #*Range: 800 miles in an atmosphere and 100,000 miles in space. #*Speed: 2500 mph (4023 km/h) in an atmosphere and an acceleration of 4% of light (0.04c) per melee in space, with a maximum duration in space of 16 melees and a maximum safe speed in space of 55% of light (0.55c). #*Damage and Blast Radius: Varies with type of missile warhead. #*Rate of Fire: Each launched can fire once per melee. #*Payload: 100 missiles per launcher,. #'MEDIUM' RANGE' MISSILE LAUNCHERS (55): ' For anti-aircraft defense the battle fortress is armed with medium-range missile launchers set at key locations along the ship's hull. Each launcher contains 8 missile tubes allowing volleys of up to 8 missiles to be fired at a single target per launcher. Once depleted, the missile launchers are reloaded by an automated loading system that takes 15 seconds (one melee round) to reload all 8 missiles. Armor-piercing smart missiles are usually used to avoid chances of friendly fighters being shot down by the missiles. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Aircraft #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Warship #*'MISSILE TYPES:' Any type of UN Spacy Medium Range Missile can be used. #*'RANGE: '''Varies, typically 60 miles (80.4 km). #*'SPEED: Varies, typically 1600mph (2571kmph). #*'DAMAGE: '''Varies, typically 2D4x10 M.D. #*'BLAST RADIUS: Varies, typically 15 feet. #*'RATE OF FIRE: '''Volleys of 2, 4,6 or 8 missiles per launcher. #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively unlimited due to the large ammo supply available. #'PINPOINT BARRIER DEFENSE SYSTEM:' Originally developed by researchers onboard the SDF-01 ''Macross during Space War One, the Pinpoint Barrier System is a standard defense system on board all UN Spacy starships and colony vessels, including the Provider-class ships. The system generates four small disc-shaped force fields that can be positioned anywhere along the ship to deflect missiles, energy beams or projectiles. Each pinpoint barrier is about 200 ft (61 m) in length and can absorb up to 5,000 MD in damage, which then regenerates within four seconds (2 melee rounds). The barriers can also be layered on top of each other to generate a field which provides 20,000 MDC and can even deflect heavy particle beams (usually). The four barriers are controlled by operators in the command tower of the ship. These operators are instructed to defend (1) any breaks or weaknesses in the main hull, (2) the main and auxiliary engines, (3) the engineering section/stealth frigate docking section and (4) any starships under construction, in that order. The operators primarily concentrate on defending the ship against larger spacecraft and leave defense against attacking mecha to the VF pilots. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Defense (the pinpoint barrier system cannot be used as a weapon) #*'RANGE:' Up to 300 feet (91.5 m) from the surface of the vessel. #*'DAMAGE CAPACITY:' Can sustain up to 5,000 MD per round. Regenerates at a rate of 2,500 MD per melee round. #*'RADIUS:' 200 ft (61 m) #*'DEFENSIVE MOVEMENT:' Can move from one end of the vessel to the other in less than a single round. Trained operators can attempt to block attacks up to 8 times per melee (counts as a parry) and are at +7 to block. Untrained characters can parry up to their number of hand-to-hand attacks with their normal parry bonuses only. #*'PAYLOAD:' Nearly inexhaustible. Will work as long as system is functional (see below) and engines are intact. If main engines are destroyed, the barrier will loose power and not function. #*'NOTE:' If all four barriers are grouped in a single spot they can deflect a heavy particle beam attack, such as the one generated by the Macross Cannon, Zentraedi/Varuta command warships, and some Protodeviln. However, the beam will completely destroy all four barriers and put incredible strain on the pinpoint barrier system, to the point where it may short out. After deflecting an energy beam, roll percentile dice on the table below to determine additional effects/damage. #**'01-15:' Lucked out, system will be operational in 1D6 hours. #**'16-30:' Minor damage, system will require 4D6 hours to repair. #**'31-45:' Major damage, system will require 2D6x10 hours to repair (yes, DAYS of work). #**'46-60:' Completely destroyed! System can be rebuilt, but will require new parts and 2D6 DAYS of work to replace. #**'61-75:' Major damage, system will require 2D6x10 hours to repair. #**'76-90:' Minor damage, system will require 4D6 hours to repair. #**'91-95:' Lucked out, system will be operational in 1D6 hours. #**'96-00:' It's a miracle! Trivial damage only, system will be operational again in only 4D6 melee rounds! CONSTRUCTION CAPABILITIES: As stated above, the main purpose of the Provider manufacturing platforms is to produce all parts, supplies, and materials the colony mission needs to operate. In general it can be assumed that Provider ships are constantly busy around the clock producing a wide range of standard products. However there are times when the GM will need to know approximately how long it takes a Provider facility to manufacture critical pieces of equipment (usually military in nature, such as mecha and starships). The numbers below are intended to give the GM a rough estimate of how fast construction takes place aboard the Provider. For each entry two values are listed. The first is the amount of time it takes the automated factories aboard the vessel to produce the item from scratch, and the second lists how many can be produced in a given period of time. This data assumes that the Provider has an ample supply of asteroids and space debris available to it for raw materials. These figures should be used for approximation only; GMs, feel free to change these values as you see fit. SYSTEMS OF NOTE: *'ANTIGRAVITY PROPULSION SYSTEM:' The Provider is equipped with an anti-gravity propulsion system used for planetary landings and liftoffs. The system is good for vertical ascent/descent only and can lift the ship at speeds of up to 1,320 feet (400 m) per minute. The system will function so long as the main energy system (in the rear 1/2 of the ship) can supply energy to it. *'COMMAND' CENTER:''' This is the heart of the ship. This large area controls and monitors external and internal communications, sensory data, and weapon systems. Computer generated graphics, plotting arms, and superimposed holograms, can display a complete visual image with accompanying data regarding an enemy target. An array of computer banks, data display terminals, monitors. large screens and holographic displays protrude from the floors, walls, ceilings and even dangle in mid air. Towering over above all this activity is the command bubble. From here the the ship's commander and XO can direct and observe all activity. Voice activated Holographic displays are tied into the command bubble and spring to life at the commanders behest. There are six other smaller command bubbles that can control the ship in case of emergencies. '''NOTE: The Command Bubble is a totally contained area with independent atmosphere and has an MDC of 300. Aux Command Bubbles are also self contained and have an MDC of 75 each. *'HYPERSPACE COMMUNICATIONS:' Based on the same technology as the space fold system, the hyperspace communications relay allows faster-than-light communication between the Riviera ships and other vessels or planetary bases. Hyperspace communications are still not instantaneous, however. Audio/video communication travels through hyperspace at a rate of about 5 seconds per light year, so messages communicated over vast distances can still take days, weeks, or months to arrive. *'LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS:' The Provider vessel has sufficient life support to provide breathable air and comfortable temperatures for 250,000 people for up to 30 years. In an emergency the life support system can support up to 350,000 people for a short time. *'LONG-RANGE LASER/SATELLITE RELAY COMMUNICATIONS:' The Provider has modest communications facilities that can communicate with up to 250 craft simultaneously at ranges of up to 900 miles (1,440 km). This range can be boosted indefinitely by using satellites or other spacecraft as to relay communications. *'LONG-RANGE RADAR:' The radar array of the Provider is also modest compared to that of the most military vessels. The system can track and identify up to 500 craft simultaneously and has a 200 mile/320 km range. *'SPACE FOLD SYSTEM:' For FTL propulsion, the vessel is equipped with an ORTEC/Shinnakasu/General Galaxy Advanced Fold System Cluster, capable of propelling the ship through hyperspace at speeds up to 3.28x10^10 mps (5.25x10^10 kmps), or 1 light year per 6 minutes. The range of the fold drive is theoretically unlimited except by the life expectancy of the spacecraft. *'SUBLIGHT ENGINES:' As a backup to the Fold System, the vessel is equipped with ORTEC/Centinel Impulse Drive Cluster engines that can propel the craft at speeds up to 0.16 speed of light (25,600 miles per second) in space. Note that these engines are mainly intended for rapid movement inside a planetary system and are not suited for long voyages between star systems. In a planetary atmosphere the ship is limited to speeds of Mach 1 maximum due to hull stress. As with the fold drives, the engines are powerful enough to propel the craft when the stealth frigate is attached. *'SUBSPACE MASS SENSORS:' Like the most colony vessels, Provider ships are equipped with subspace sensors for early warning of approaching objects and navigation at sublight speeds. These sensors can almost instantly detect mass readings and movement of objects up to 1 AU (93 million miles) distant from the ship which are above 60,000 kg in mass (which means that the sensors usually cannot detect objects as small as variable fighters). Readings taken with the subspace sensors are not very detailed (-25% penalty when trying to identify a detected object) and are usually used for tracking purposes only. Combat Summary: *Combat Actions: 3 *Strike: +2 to strike with direct fire weapons *Targeting System: Can track up to 300 targets simultaneously. MECHA COMPLEMENT (STANDARD):1109